


to dig up dirt on someone

by Aquelon



Category: Jonstoner | Dimensions, Minecraft (Video Game), Redstoner - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Only That The Councillors Most Certainly Have A Backstory And May Well Have Motivations, This Fic Does Not Claim To Know Anything About The Council's Backstory Or Motivations, and it filled me with a sudden burst of inspiration, and it's fair to assume that that level of knowledge would also happen with other stuff, and it's not necessarily present either?, anyway dimensions!davis's dynamic with Knowing Stuff in his intro episode is Very Good, fair warning for mild redstoner-esque spooky stuff, hypothetically canon compliant, the red sun is not a character per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquelon/pseuds/Aquelon
Summary: Davis references a thing he has no reason to know about.  That's no surprise, but, uh, maybe don't reference your boss's potentially tragic backstory in front of your boss.
Kudos: 3





	to dig up dirt on someone

Jon's meeting up with Davis in the shitty waiting room so that as soon as Davis gets out of work, he can drag him to the arcade and show him around some of the other fun stuff in town. There's a knock on the main door of the room.  
"Huh, do people usually knock?" Jon asks.  
"I mean, if they want to," Davis says. He calls out somewhat louder, "Come in!"  
The door to outside slides open and Jon does a double take. Sure, he's seen all of the main three Councillors before, but only in very formal situations. Councillor Ross carries himself with as much formality despite the lack of elegance to the waiting room, but this is hardly a formal situation.  
"Uh, do you have an appointment?" Davis asks, seeming very not sure what else to say in this situation.  
Councillor Ross nods politely to both of them. "Regularly scheduled meetup with the Uni stationed here. Is it… not in the book? Apologies, there's been some scheduling complications recently."  
Jon's not entirely sure if he believes any of that or not, but he doesn't really have any reason not to. Davis looks up from checking the schedule book. (Jon’s never asked how Davis can read without any facial features, but he probably wouldn’t get a good answer.) "Uni's doing his crossword in the room back there. I can go retrieve him if you'd like?"  
"It's no bother to wait a minute first," Councillor Ross says. "I've been meaning to get someone to ask how the Davises have been adjusting, anyway."  
Davis looks like he's trying very hard not to start pacing. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know how the… the rest of them have been doing, and I would prefer not to know, but I've been doing well, sir."  
"Ah. Not a fan of your former dimension, I take it? Understandable."  
There's something in the way Councillor Ross says that that pokes at Jon's curiosity and a sort of bad judgement that he thought he was immune to. "If you don't mind my asking, Councillor, what was your home world like?"  
"I don't see why you'd need to know that," Councillor Ross says.  
Jon nods quickly, already starting an apology.  
Davis doesn't seem quite as eager to let it go; he glances down and mutters, "Okay, I'll just ask Barney about it--" he pauses to think about what he's said as Jon looks at him in confusion, and then continues more hesitantly-- "iiif… I ever encounter someone named Barney, I guess?"  
The tension in the room increases dramatically as he speaks. Jon looks up to see Councillor Ross standing perfectly still, staring at Davis.  
His expression is unreadable.  
"Uh…" says Davis.  
"What did you just say?" says Councillor Ross. His voice is flat and deadpan, but Jon can't shake a feeling of being watched from all sides. He resists the urge to look behind him.  
Davis, meanwhile, is glancing around in all directions. "Um, I said 'uh'?" he offers.  
"Before that."  
Jon decides to step in before things somehow go even more completely shitways. "Davis, uh, says a lot of stuff that he doesn't understand. Whatever he said, it's probably just a coincidence. Sir."  
"Mm." For a long and horrible moment, the tension in the room gets so much worse. Something's watching something's _judging_ something's **red**.  
Jon takes a shaky breath and maintains not-quite-eye contact with that unreadable face.  
"Well," Councillor Ross says, "if you do happen to run into a Barney, do send him my regards." The tension drops. Now that it's back to normal, Jon realizes that the room was much hotter than usual just a moment ago.  
"Yes, sir," Davis squeaks.  
"And Jon?" Ross continues, turning on his heel as though about to walk away.  
"Yes?" Jon mentally prepares for if he has to pull the 'saviour of a decent amount of the multiverse' card to get out of this situation.  
"Keep an eye on that one." Councillor Ross's voice is still deadpan, and Jon's not sure if he's misinterpreting it into a threat or if there's actually a layer of threat in there. "If he doesn't watch his mouth and his _coincidences_ around the wrong person, he could make some very powerful enemies."  
"Understood, sir," Jon says. Ross is already walking away, opening the door to Uni's office.  
The second the Councillor closes the door, Davis pretty much bounces in the opposite direction that he went and starts pacing. "So, that sucked. Can we get out of here?"  
"Yeah. Let's head to…" Jon tries to figure out whose apartment would be best. "I think I need a drink. C'mon."  
"Lead the way." Davis follows Jon out of the room.  
As Jon leads the way out of the building and tries to guesstimate how to get to Clockwork's interdimensional bar, he asks, "So how did you know about… whoever you mentioned?"  
Davis sounds just as distressed as he does every time he's asked how he knows about something he shouldn't, whether it's the existence of eyes or the name of Jon's dead friend: "I don't know!"  
"Y'know anything else about them?"  
"I… don't think so?"  
Jon thinks back to the feeling of something staring down at him, and the dull rush of adrenaline still pumping through his veins from it. "Maybe that's for the best."


End file.
